Dramione's first time
by ifyougettime
Summary: Draco and Hermione's long awaited first time together. Disclaimer: I do not own this world or any of the characters. All rights reserved.


Her eyes were wide as he stepped towards her, swiftly cupping her face and catching her lips with his. There was no hesitation in his kiss, they were done with hiding from each other. He felt her respond to his lips with her own, and her hands found their way into his hair. She was so incredibly soft, and warm, her smell intoxicating him. He slowly moved them over to the bed as the kiss intensified, snaking his hands from the small of her back, to her waist, to the inside of her shirt. Spurred on by her lack of protest, he ventured to undo a button, his mind racing as he got closer and closer to how he'd been dreaming about her.

Hermione hesitated for a second, before reanimating her lips in a steady resolve; she wanted this, she wanted to feel him. Her hands found their way to his collar, starting on his buttons and feeling his smirk through the kiss. Her stomach rippled as she felt his lean body, quickly helping him to remove his shirt entirely.

It didn't take long for the rest of their clothes to be peeled away in a frenzy of heat, revealing to Draco that Hermione Granger was the sexiest witch he had ever seen. His hand grazed her stomach and fluttered along her thighs, Hermione was breathless as the heat built in her core, a whimper escaping her when he had brushed where she wanted him most.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes?" he said into her neck, where he was placing languid kisses.

"I'm ready." Her voice was quiet, but decisive. He glanced up, taking her in. He kissed her softly then, and any nerves Hermione had melted away. He removed his underwear and gave himself a few strokes before aligning with her wet core.

"Hold my hand, tell me if it's too much, okay?"

Hermione held her breath as he entered her, feeling his pant ruffle her hair.

"Are you…is this okay?" Draco whispered, fighting his urges until he was reassured.

Hermione's dark eyes were wide, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"Yes," She breathed. "Yes Draco". Their eyes connected for a moment, intensity reflected back at one another. Hermione raised her head to kiss him, slowly and meaningfully.

Draco gave into movement, rolling to meet the pace of their lips. He kissed any part of her he could reach, when her head fell back against the bed. He kept his eyes on her parted lips, drinking in every sign of her pleasure. He wanted this to be for her, to make her body feel as worshiped as her mind, but at the same time every little whimper and moan that escaped her went straight to his cock. He could feel her muscles getting tighter and tighter, he increased his pace, every stroke now eliciting a soft breathy moan. He began to pant as her pitch climbed higher, knowing that he would not be able to last much longer than her. It had never been like this before, he'd never fed on a girl's pleasure so much. He slid silkily in and out of her, knowing that she would feel his full length.

"Gods, Draco!" she whimpered, fluttering around him.

"Fuck, Hermione" he grunted, managing three more strokes before he lost himself too.

He stayed there, collapsed on top of her for a few seconds.

He felt overwhelmed that he didn't know what came next, what was the transition here? This was different to the feelings that usually washed over him after, the ones that any man would be familiar with. He wanted to get up and run away, but simultaneously thought he might be happy to stay right here forever.

Draco moved to lay beside her. He stared up at the ceiling. Hermione knew that he must be feeling something similar to her. She didn't think either of them would have taken it back, they'd walked into this situation purposefully, but they hadn't thought about this bit; the consequences or what came after. The mess they had made. She ventured a glance up at his face, and smiled a bit when she realised his eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed. She accio'd a blanket over to cover them, and nestled her hand in his. They were in this together, whatever this was.


End file.
